12 Days of Christmas
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: A collection of Christmas-themed short stories that will be updated daily for twelve days. T for drugs and later chapters. "On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve waiters humming."
1. Marijuana Christmas Tree

**_A/N:_** Merry Almost-Christmas! I'm doing a special 12 Days of Christmas Hetalia-style to celebrate! Ironically, I don't get into the "Christmas spirit" much... I keep finding myself humming Russia's character songs, though it's not even that cold this year. Anyway, this first installment is based off a true happening! I'm not affiliated with the poor guy at all, just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia at all, and I make no profit from this. Thank you Hidekaz Himaruya!

-i-i-

"On the first day of Christmas, my brother gave to me a marijuana Christmas tree."

-i-i-

Ludwig was out doing some Christmas shopping at the last minute. Well, it was about a week and a half before Christmas, but that was last minute to him. As he opened the door he was hit with an undeniable smell permeating his house. A large paper bag in hand, Ludwig walked inside and cautiously looked around. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Gilbert, Antonio, Matthew, and Alfred laying on the floor. They were laying in a circle, all giggling quietly and staring at the ceiling. Ludwig stood, staring at them as he set his bag on a nearby table. Antonio laughed louder, pointing at the ceiling as he said, "That one looks like pony..."

"But we're not in Poland." Gilbert stated. The entire group went quiet again.

Ludwig walked over, hardly even surprised anymore. "Bruder..."

"Oh, look, it's Ludwig..." Alfred said dazedly. "Ludwig... Ludwig... lederhosen... that's what your last name is." Alfred giggled for quite a while over that one.

Ludwig's eye was caught by a small, tree-like thing in the corner of the room. It only looked vaguely like a tree, and had small lights on it; parts of it looked as though they'd been cut off. "Bruder, what is that?" Ludwig asked, more a statement than a question.

"Oh..." Gilbert said, wandering over and giving Ludwig a hug, "It's my Christmas tree, West."

"It's a marijuana plant isn't it."

"...Yeah, it's awesome."

"No, it is **not** awesome!" Ludwig pushed his brother away, earning a pout. "Damnit, Bruder, you know this is illegal!"

"...Do you have laws against awesome?"

Ludwig took a breath to explain, but just put his face in his hands instead. His paranoia began to kick in now. He couldn't throw it away, what if someone found it, and he couldn't throw it in a ditch because they might find his fingerprints on it. The answer, to him, was obvious. He must burn it; he must burn it all. He would take it outside and burn it until there was nothing left but ashes. Then he would burn the ashes for good measure.

But before Ludwig could do anything, he found a cup of amber liquid held in front of him. He realized that it, sadly, was not beer. Matthew quietly held out a glass of maple syrup as he smiled widely at the German nation. Gilbert slow-motion tackled Matthew (How can he do that? You forget, he's Gilbert), and set the glass on the ground. Then they fell asleep.

Antonio had curled up on a couch, still mesmerized by the ceiling. Ludwig began to untangle the lights as Alfred wandered back from the kitchen. Alfred was munching rather loudly on a burger, only annoying Ludwig further. After the massive untangling feat, Ludwig picked up the "tree" and brought it to his backyard.

Laying it on the ground, part of Ludwig's sanity spoke up. "Maybe you shouldn't burn it, maybe you should just throw it away..." Another voice replied "Shut up! We're burning it to get rid of the evidence!" "Okay..." the first voice replied sadly. From the glass door behind Ludwig, Alfred slurped annoyingly from a cup he didn't have a minute ago. Ludwig flicked out his lighter, trying to ignore the obnoxious American.

_To Be Continued Tomorrow_


	2. Books of Love

_**A/N:**_ Today's segment reflects my hatred for finals! Yay... but it's GakuHeta AU, so it's better.

**Disclaimer:** Oh my stars and garters! It seems that I don't own Hetalia! I may faint!

-i-i-

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two books of love."

-i-i-

Toris walked down the same hall he did every day, the same worries in his head. Worries about people (Ivan, Feliks, ect.), but today he was mostly worried about finals. He had studied, but he was still dreading his math final. Mostly because Ivan sat behind him, but he actually dreaded the test slightly more today.

He was so busy dreading that he hardly noticed someone familiar walking behind him until a small hand reached up to tug on a strand of his hair. Toris turned around quickly, expecting the worst (Ivan). Instead he was met with Raivis's passive eyes; Raivis quickly shifted his eyes to the ground, shivering. The crowds began to move around them, as crowds often do. Raivis began to speak softly, trying his best not to stutter.

"Um, T-Toris..." he started shifted on his feet nervously, "I know you're g-going to spend winter vacation w-with A-Alfred, b-but I... I wanted to give you these!" with that, he thrust two notebooks at Toris and ran off into the crowd. Toris blinked, shocked, then looked down at the notebooks. As he walked to his next class, he examined the normal-looking, spiral-bound notebooks. Each page would start with "Dear Toris," and letter in Raivis's handwriting would follow. But he couldn't believe that Raivis had written any of this, it must be one of Ivan's tricks.

Each letter was almost poem-like in its wording, flowing and soft. It was beautiful; Toris could practically hear Raivis reading it aloud. But the love expressed throughout the volumes was what confused him. In the end, they were all love letters. Each was dated; the earliest from not long after they met, four years ago, the latest from just the other day. The latest one read:

"Dear Toris,

My previous letters have shown you how I feel about you, but now I prepare to give my writing over to you. Writing all of these was not hard, it was quite easy, in fact. Now, though, it's up to you. You can choose whichever way, love or rejection. You might not believe me still, but that is closure as well. No matter what you choose to believe, my feelings for you will still be the same.

I love you,

Raivis"

-i-i-

Raivis was where he always was after school, in the library. He loved it there, books were so non-threatening and comforting. Tomes of ancient Greek poetry were stacked on the table he sat at, waiting.

Toris stood hidden behind a row of computers, staring at Raivis. Eduard, who was sitting nearby, laughed. "Go talk to him if you're so intent on it."

Toris turned, scowling at his friend, "I'm waiting for the right moment. He waited years, I can wait a few minutes."

"Whatever," Eduard replied, turning back to his computer before a smirk stretched across his face. "Maybe I should tell him who you talk about in your sleep."

Toris blushed fiercely at the mention of that, "That was only once!"

"Oh, Raivis~! Oh, Raivis~!" Eduard mocked.

"Shut up!" Toris said a little too loudly, leading the librarian to use her expert shushing powers.

When Toris, still a little annoyed, turned back to stare more, he was met with wide, mesmerizing eyes. "Dreams?" Raivis said simply.

"Ehm, well, he meant-" Toris was cut off when Raivis kissed him shyly on the nose. Toris's eyes went wide.

"I h-hope you like my b-book." Raivis said, walking away with a sad expression.

"W-wait!" Toris hastily got up and grabbed Raivis's hand. As Raivis turned to look at him, he couldn't help but think that this scene would be more fit for a romance novel than his life. He slowly smiled, though.


	3. French Pens

A/N: Whenever I find something now that says "Made in France" on it, I become very scared and begin to shiver...

Oh, and... thank you guys so much! I'm nearly crying right now, that's how happy I am! Just in the past few days, I've had so many readers from so many different places! Sweden, Finland, Poland, Germany, UK, US, Canada, Australia, Japan, Romania, Indonesia, Spain, Vietnam, New Zealand, -gasping for breath- Republic of Korea, Chile, Ireland, Thailand, Hong Kong, Belgium, Norway, and Estonia! Thank you everyone for reading, I love you all~!

Disclaimer: I make no profit from writing this, all credit for characters go to Hidekaz Himaruya! (I love you as well, Mr. Himaruya~)

-i-i-

"On the third day of Christmas, that one guy gave to me three French pens."

-i-i-

It was the final meeting of the year. Well, it was more of a Christmas party than a meeting...

Finland had once again dressed up as Santa, and was handing out presents to each nation. Though most of them were in a recession of some sort, they managed to get something for each other. Sweden seemed to be sulking a bit (probably because of Asange's release), but Finland eventually coaxed him into a few drinks... which turned into a few more drinks... which turned into an almost frighteningly happy Sweden that sort of creeped everybody out.

While that was going on, France had been wandering around, flirting, and giving out small boxes. Some of the more suspicious nations had done the clever thing and hidden the boxes behind potted plants while France wasn't looking. However, some of the, er, less-clever nations had chosen to give France a hug and put the box in their pocket. Really only Italy did that, but he did that with everyone. While he wasn't looking, Germany stole it and hid it behind what seemed to a large bush. Unbeknownst to him, this was Sealand's patented hiding bush. It was basically made out of spray-painted cardboard, and it made a pretty unrealistic bush; apparently, though, it was enough to sneak in.

-i-i-

Fast-Forwarding Two Hours~

-i-i-

At this point, only France and the Italies were even mostly sober. Most everyone else was either fighting, sleeping, or making out. France, trying to get everyone's attention, held up a glass of wine as he smiled. "A toast!"

Everyone ignored him.

So france did the only logical thing to do and climbed up on a table. "AHEM! A TOAST!"

He was still ignored.

France sighed and hung his head, mumbling to himself. He brushed his hair out of his face as he stood up straight again, announcing, "Someone's car is on fire!" All eyes shot to him.

"Which one?" an eerily quiet voice asked.

"Uh," France said, "...A white one."

Instantly, all the normal, non-nation people ran out of the room. France smirked, holding up his glass of wine once again. "A toast! To the greatest nation in Europe! A man we can all trust to come through for you every time we need help. Brave, strong, trustworthy, and gorgeous." Eyes flicked around the room, most landing on Germany or Spain. France paused to sigh happily and smile, before cheerfully saying, "Me!"

Almost every voice joined the chorus of groans that filled the room. Both tomatoes and rock-hard scones were hurled at France, who smiled nervously and attempted to repair the situation. "I got you all nice French pen-" But he was interrupted by a slurred voice from a dark corner.

"We don' wan' any penises, ya wine-bastard." The Britannia Angel staggered from the shadows, a wand in one hand, a beer in the other. Suddenly he (attempted to) charge at the rather confused Frenchman. "We don' wan' any of your pricks!" He did manage to tackle his rival, but he was only able to hit France with his wand a couple times before he crawled over to a corner and passed out. France, meanwhile, was very confused.

The whole scene was awkward at this point, so everyone slowly began to filter out. Canada ended up hauling Kumajirou and the Britannia Angel to his car, all whilst helping America stand. He said a quiet goodbye to France as he left; but he was, as usual, unheard.

-i-i-

The next day, about fifty expensive French pens were on Amazon from an account named SEALANDFTW. France bought three.


	4. Awesome Gilbirds

**_A/N:_** Eheheheh... sorry about my fangirl-freakout last chapter... Coincidentally, if you mention in a review where you're from, I'll fangirl directly at you. That's pretty scary, ain't it?

There's no specific chronology to these, though the first and last will tie together. This installment comes from me being super-OCD about wrapping gifts, and getting very upset about it. Wrapping stuff could seriously make someone go homicidal, as Prussia will soon show.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH, nor do I make any profit. Thank you, Mr. Himaruya!

-i-i-

"On the fourth day of Christmas, the awesome me received four awesome Gilbirds."

-i-i-

At first glance, Ludwig may seem more orderly than his brother. In most instances, this is true; most of the time, Ludwig can be found cleaning up after Gilbert. However, Ludwig is over at Feliciano's today, leaving Gilbert to do something that he's been putting off.

After retrieving tape, wrapping paper, scissors, and Ludwig's present, Gilbert sat down in the middle of the living room floor. He cut out a large square of the paper, only to hold it up and find it slightly jagged on one side. Slightly annoyed, he crumpled that one up and cut a new one. That one was imperfect as well. This repeated for a while, until he went to get a meterstick to help him. Once he was satisfied, he began to wrap the box.

Four Gilbirds watched in awe as he managed to tape the wrapping paper to his own face by mistake. Several roles of wrapping paper and one trip to the store later, Gilbert was at the exact same step. The Gilbirds backed away in fear when he began to repeatedly stab the tape with the scissors because he had taped the paper to the box at an uneven angle.

Gilbert eventually resorted to dragging one of many punching bags up the basement steps and into the living room. This way, he could attack the punching bag if **the stupid tape wouldn't effing work!**

About an hour later, the punching bag had been stabbed with scissors. While Gilbert went to get another punching bag, the Gilbirds, who had been hiding awesomely in a corner, bravely ran to the box. Using complex bird judo, they wrapped the box perfectly in five seconds flat.

When Gilbert eventually got back with punching bag in tow, he could hardly believe what he saw. The box... it was wrapped... He almost cried, but he's too awesome for that. He picked up the box, inspecting it.

"HELL YEAH! My awesomeness reached all the way in here and wrapped the box for me! I didn't even know I could do that! I'm even more awesome than I thought I was, which was pretty awesome to begin with!" So Gilbert set the box under the tree and walked away.

When Ludwig came home (with a wide, ridiculous grin plastered across his face), he was presented with a living room covered in shreds of wrapping paper. Quite a bit of tape was stuck to the walls as well, obviously where holes had been punched. Gilbert wandered by, drinking coffee, and said, "Hey West, how's homosexuality going?" before wandering off again.

The smile now gone from his face, Ludwig yelled after him. "As if you're one to talk!" Turning back to the room, Ludwig sighed and went to get the vacuum cleaner.

That night, the Gilbirds all sat around a really tiny bar and complained about how underappreciated they are. Some might ask how they can talk, but the better is question is how they're in a tiny bar for birds.


	5. Ways To Cling

**_A/N:_** Thank you, everyone who has read so far! I can't say how nice it is to log in and see that people have read stories that I've written.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia isn't mine, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I make no money from this.

-i-i-

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five ways to cling."

-i-i-

If Feliciano was a dog, he would be an Italian greyhound. They are, in Ludwig's opinion, cute dogs, and they run quite fast. But, above that, they are very, very clingy. Feliciano is all of those things, and he might even be clingier than an Italian Greyhound. He insisted on a hug and a kiss every morning, and the same ritual when he left. Half the time, though, he would leave with Ludwig rather than going to his own home.

And that's where Ludwig is now. He's waiting for the light to change on the empty street while Feli protests from the backseat. After much whining of, "But no one's driving!" Feli gave up and wrapped his arms around Ludwig from behind. Ludwig immediately froze, a blush steadily spreading across his face. The light changed, but Feli didn't move for several minutes. Soon before they reached Ludwig's house, he glanced to the backseat and found the Italian curled up and asleep.

Pulling into the driveway, Ludwig realized that he should probably wake up his passenger. Opening the back door, he knew he couldn't disturb the peacefully sleeping man. He sighed and scooped him up gently in his arms before kicking the door shut. Standing at the front door, he shifted Feliciano's weight to one arm to get his house keys. In their place, however, he found a note that read, "The Awesome Me needed to borrow your keys. Deal with it, West." Frowning, Ludwig reached for the spare key he kept under a nearby potted plant. In that key's place was the same note.

As it began to rain, Ludwig wished he had opted to have an overhang put over his front door. His arms were beginning to get tired, so he quickly walked to his back door and propped Feliciano up against a wall under the overhang. Even as he repeatedly tried to kick down the door, the Italian man stayed blissfully unaware and asleep. Ludwig's hair was wet and was annoying him by getting into his eyes. He eventually resigned to sitting against the wall and staring out at the rain.

Feliciano blinked open his eyes when he heard the sound of rain. He didn't really know where he was, but he reasoned it was probably either his house or Ludwig's house. He decided it was definitely Germany's house when he saw his ally sitting cross-legged and asleep. He looked happier, less worried than he did while he was awake. Feli crawled over and curled up next to Ludwig, looping his arms around the taller man's neck.


	6. Hairs Now Graying

**_A/N: _**I ended up making a list of all the characters so I wouldn't leave any out... I still might leave out Belarus, though, she scares me. This isn't meant to accurately portray international relationships; I just thought it'd be cute.

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya both owns Hetalia and makes profits from it. I, sadly, can boast neither of those lovely qualities.

-i-i-

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my 'neighbors' gave to me six hairs now graying."

-i-i-

It was Canada, in the end, that held their friendship together. Well, Canada and Christmas. If all else failed, America and Cuba could be found getting along during Christmas. Even in December, though, Canada had to referee between the two.

"If you h'd let 'im join th' baseball team, it never woulda happened!" a very drunk Cuba slurred, pointing accusingly at America.

America laughed a little too loudly, before saying, "But, dude, he **sucked**!"

Cuba looked like he wanted to say something back, but laid his head down on the bar instead. America continued to laugh at nothing in particular. Canada, who was sitting between the two supposedly "powerful" nations, decided to keep quiet for now. The bartender came by and asked if they'd like anything else; Canada politely shook his head as he watched with mild concern and bemusement as America stood on a table and began to pledge allegiance to a nearby flag. Cuba, however, decided that he **would** like something. Raising his head, he quite profoundly said, "Ice cream."

At these words, America jumped down from the table, stumbling a little. "Ice cream? Like, ice cream? Maybe you're not so terrible!"

And so Canada was dragged by his friend and his brother on an "Epic quest for ice cream!" as America put it. Sadly, the epic quest ended early with the discovery that there was an ice cream parlor just on the corner.

Canada thought that the ice cream might sober them up at least a little, but he was wrong. America was currently jumping around like a toddler, and Cuba kept talking about Havana's Revolution Square. This went on until Cuba sat up, looking at Canada. "Forgot to get you a gift..." he mumbled, pulling the smaller nation into a hug. Pressing a kiss to the now blushing Canada's cheek, Cuba stood to leave. America didn't seem to notice when Cuba left, as he was now asleep. Canada sighed and began to haul America to his car. _It always seems to end like this_... he thought.


	7. Tears Soon Brimming

_**A/N:**_ It was too (uncharacteristically) cloudy to see the eclipse here, but I spent the winter solstice as I spend most nights: listening to obscure rock and writing fanfiction. Coincidentally, this will probably be how I celebrate Christmas and New Year's as well. I'm happy with my life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Hidekaz Himaruya makes all Hetalia-related money, not I.

-i-i-

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven tears soon brimming."

-i-i-

The popular opinion about Antonio and Romano is that they **must** be together. However, as these things often turn out to be, they are not. This is not to say that they didn't _want_ to be together, it's simply a combination of mixed signals and missed connections. The recently formed epic duo of Elizabeta and Feliks decided to change this. Elizabeta would take care of the Italian, and Feliks would persuade Antonio.

Clad in spy costumes, they _quietly, carefully_ smashed a window in each house and successfully broke in. They communicated by pager, because no one uses those anymore. As they had planned before, both sleeping nations were woken by the symphony of about twenty balloons popping. Antonio reached instinctively for a sword from his pirate days, only to see it in the Polish nations hand. "Like, what else was I supposed to use to, like, pop the balloons?"

Romano, however, handled the situation with... less grace. He hid under the bed at the speed of light, and started yelling something like, "Spanish bastard! Goddamnit! Help me, bastard!" Elizabeta knew her work would indeed be easy tonight.

Feliks sat on the end of Antonio's bed as Antonio began to cry. For the last ten minutes, he had told the Pole how much he loved Romano and how hurt he felt about the entire relationship as it was. Feliks, who hadn't really been paying attention, replied, "Wow, like, really?"

The next night, a very tired Romano showed up at Antonio's house around nine. "The Hungarian chick said that she would beat me up if I slept at my house tonight." He offered as explanation, tossing a bag and a pillow on the ground.

"And you came to my house first?" Antonio said with a wide smile.

Romano slapped him. "Shut up, tomato bastard."

Later in the night, Antonio heard a curious sound. It sounded like a frying pan being sharpened, which is a curious sound indeed. He went to check on Romano, and almost tripped on him as Antonio walked out his bedroom door. "Ow, bastard! That hurt, damn it!" Romano yelled as tears began to well up in his eyes. There wasn't much time to be romantic, though, because an eerie voice was heard chanting, "Make yaoi... make yaoi... make yaoi..." Antonio grabbed Romano and ran to the safety of a locked bedroom.

As much as Elizabeta searched the bedroom the next day while Antonio was out grocery shopping, she couldn't find any evidence that the two had done anything but sleep. Romano is a clever pickpocket, though, knowing very well how to hide evidence.

-i-i-

_**A/N: **_Sorry to include two of these, but I wanted to note that the Hetalia Wiki says Romano is/was a pickpocket. I... don't really know where they got this from. Also, this part is dedicated to my friend Acerbus, who recently received a certain result on a personality quiz (you know which one I mean, Acerbus)... you're not this crazy...


	8. Brothers Milking

_**A/N:**_ It's extremely difficult to find something that rhymes with "milking". Sorry...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make any profits from Hetalia, that's Mr. Himaruya's job.

-i-i-

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me eight brothers milking."

-i-i-

To Liechtenstein, everyone is her best friend. This, to Switzerland's disappointment, includes a certain island nation. A certain island nation that thought he crossdressed and sang and danced in the Swiss Alps. He had warned Japan many times to stay away from his sister, disregarding that the meetings were alphabetical; putting only Korea between Japan and his sister.

Japan, being the respectful nation he is, only spoke to Liechtenstein when she struck up conversations with him. But, as mentioned, Liechtenstein considered nearly everyone to be one of her best friends. While she and Japan were having a perfectly innocent conversation about national Christmas customs, Switzerland swiftly pulled her away; mumbling something like, "Stay away and goodbye."

Following that, he gave a twenty-two minute lecture about how Liechtenstein should not do **anything **that Japan tells her to do **ever**. Instead, he said, handing her a copy of The Sound of Music, she should watch that movie. Liechtenstein nodded, smiling, and walked off to watch it.

The next day, she was making breakfast when he asked what she might like to do on Christmas. She just turned, smiled, and said that she wanted him to be happy like Maria. A thousand images of himself dressed in Maria's clothes flashed though his mind; he mentally vowed to enact revenge upon Japan. Austria as well, just for good measure.


	9. Nations Dancing

**_A/N:_** The pairings here aren't necessarily my favorite, but more like an excuse for me to write about characters I don't know as well as others. Also, I felt like making odd couples today.

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit from, nor do I claim to own, Axis Powers Hetalia. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.

-i-i-

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my dumb boss gave to me nine nations dancing."

-i-i-

At the World Academy, many measures have to be taken to prevent inappropriate things from happening. The principal has taken to using sedatives recently, because the weight of the world is literally on his shoulders. This often leaves the vice principal to plan and run many things around the school. She is a nice person by nature, but cannot tolerate any form of PDA. It somewhat confused the students when a dance class was made mandatory, and was to be taught by Miss Penelope. The school allows students to stay over the holiday season, as many boarding schools do. Many students chose to go home, much to Miss Penelope's delight; she was seen cheerfully waving a handkerchief at the train as it left the station. By the time it was mid-December, all but seven students had left.

The seven students all showed up to the auditorium as they were told, all anticipating a dull lesson in basic dance. However, Miss Penelope was in one of her "yangire-moods" as Japan called them. Slamming the door open and making everyone jump, Miss Penelope strode in and threw down the notebook she usually carried with her. "Okay, so principal dumbass has this moronic idea that he'll put on a 'beautiful Christmas dance'. I'm against it, but he's in charge and high most of the time."

Egypt shivered, and Greece was asleep on a nearby table. Miss Penelope picked up her notebook again just to throw it at the Greek's head. "Hey! Wake up! I don't wanna be here anymore than you!" As Greece sat up and rubbing his head where the notebook had hit him, Miss Penelope noticed a distinct lack of someone. "Where did you're boyf-... ehm, friend go?" I've never seen him and Japan apart...

"Home." Greece said simply, sitting up. A long, awkward silence hung in the air. Miss Penelope cleared her throat, "And, um, why aren't you with him?" Greece's unblinking stare was beginning to get a bit unnerving. Greece shrugged, "I overslept." Miss Penelope slowly nodded, turning back to the other students. "Today," she cried, "you will learn to dance! Or, god help me, I will personally throw you out of a fourth-story window!"

Taiwan raised her hand. "There's only three stories."

As Miss Penelope was gritting her teeth and readying her notebook for throwing, Taiwan was saved by the arrival of two other teachers. Maybe saved isn't the right word, though, as it's Germania and Rome that are the ones bursting in. "We want in on the dancing!" Rome yelled, heroically gesturing towards himself while Germania just stood there looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. As Rome kneeled down and kissed Taiwan's hand, Miss Penelope shot death glares at Germania, who just stared back blankly. Finally, Miss Penelope snapped.

"You!" she shouted, pointing at Germania. "And you!" this time she pointed to Greece. "You two dance! Now!" In return, she got two blank stares. Her eye twitching, she put on music, not really caring what it is. She proceeded to angrily pair up Iceland and Rome ("I will have no sexual harassment lawsuits!"), Egypt and Hong Kong, and Denmark and Taiwan.

Iceland ditched Rome after about ten minutes, in order to go "feed his pet". Greece and Germania danced for a little, but then Greece went back to sleep. Egypt and Hong Kong seemed to be enjoying themselves; but neither would say anything, so they ended up tripping over each other's feet a lot. Denmark whined about not being able to dance with Norway, who was sitting quite happily to the side and chatting with someone no one else could see. Taiwan eventually ended up dancing with Rome. For about a ten-minute span, though, nine nations were dancing to a loop of Macedonian folk music.

-i-i-

**_A/N:_** Macedonian folk music is actually quite good, but not really material to slow dance to...


	10. Nations Freaking

**_A/N:_** I finished reading the Scott Pilgrim books today. They're very good...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make profits from Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Hidekaz Himaruya is the rightful Creator.

-i-i-

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten nations freaking."

-i-i-

China is enjoying a relatively peaceful day. But, as is the situation with most of China's peaceful days, Korea is lurking nearby. And, the same as most of China's peaceful days, Korea pounces on China as he walks by. China, as usual, freaks out and pushes Korea off him.

"Go away, aru!"

"Admit your breasts are mine, Aniki!"

"... What?"

At this, Korea pounces again and grabs at China's chest. "Your breasts are mine, Aniki!" China blushes before kicking Korea across his garden.

"Stop stalking me, aru!"

And Korea runs away, laughing. But they both know that sometime soon, Korea will be back.

Meanwhile, in Scandinavia...

Finland is happily cooking dinner, occasionally pausing to make sure Sealand isn't doing anything destructive. For once, Sealand is sitting peacefully; he seems to be constructing a model of his country. Finland is just starting to wonder where Sweden is when he feels arms around his chest.

"Y'r br'sts 'r m'ne now, 'kay?"

Finland shakily nods, and continues to be confused whilst cooking. Sweden, however, returns to his computer upstairs and sits down.

ILUVANIKI types, "did u do it?"

Mhm types back, "Mhm."

"what happened?"

"I think he's scared now."

"yeah, same here :("

"...try again tomorrow?"

"OF COURSE! Talk 2 u then! :)"


	11. Best Friends Griping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Hetalia. All characters belong to Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.

-i-i-

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true loves gave to me eleven best friends griping."

-i-i-

Kiku's first mistake was to invite both Heracles and Sadik over to spend Christmas. As if it wasn't enough of a hassle just having them near each other, Kiku made the second mistake of taking them out of the house. Kiku assumed that they would act at least somewhere _close_ to their ages when in public: long story short, they don't.

It seems, to Kiku, that they argue every time he says something. "That park looks pleasant." he comments as they pass by.

"Seeing all the children's smiling faces is nice." Heracles replies.

"No, it's the beauty of nature that makes it good!" Sadik argues.

His theory proved, Kiku continues to walk as the two men bicker. The bickering only stops when Heracles is hit in the back of his head with a snowball. His expression blank, he slowly turns to see a smirking Sadik. Heracles turns back to face Kiku, twitching slightly, then picks the Japanese man up and flings him over his shoulder. "E-eh?" Kiku squirms, but the Greek's hold is secure. He finds himself deposited on the ground in a field. Heracles seems to be constructing a fort out of snow. A quick glance across the emptiness tells him the Sadik is building one as well. Mere minutes later, an arms race with snowballs is underway. And then the snowball warfare begins.

It's impossible to tell who fires the first shot; they might have started at the same time, Kiku notes. Kiku, who is very patient, waits for the war to end. Several hours later, the sun has begun to set. While Heracles is busy running equations in order to achieve the best snowball, Kiku slips out of the convoluted fort. Standing in the middle of the battlefield, he stares off into the distance.

"Oi, get off the field!" Sadik yells. Heracles just stares at him, urging him to go back to safety. Kiku continues to stand, smiling slightly as a bird flies by. Eventually, both nations abandon their forts and join Kiku in standing. After a few minutes, Kiku turns and begins to walk home, followed by Sadik and Heracles.

-i-i-

Director's Cut:

"And that's how the Greco-Turkish Snowball War ended." The Britannia Angel said as he closed a large book.

"Wow..." one child said in awe.

"What does that have to do with anything?" another interrupted.

The angel just stared at them as they proceeded to fight over who would play with the third child, who continued to sit there silently. He shook his head as he went to make some more tea.

**_A/N:_** Yes, the Britannia Angel is reading to children. It's a community service thing, okay? (On a side note, I received Lithuania as my Hetalia-personality-test result... again. This has to be the fifth time, at least.)


	12. Waiters Humming

**_A/N:_** Meri Krisumasu~! I really hope you enjoy the final chapter! It has been so much fun to write these; I've really loved to log in and see that so many people from so many different places have read something I wrote! It's amazing, really. Thank you all so much! I hope you had a great Christmas! (And... ehm... if you like the drabbles, I have an ongoing drabble series on this site as well.) A huge thanks to all my readers!

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya owns all rights to Hetalia. I make no money by writing this.

-i-i-

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve waiters humming."

-i-i-

Backstage, Allan the manager is tapping his foot angrily; the band is late. In a moment of weakness, and at his mother's request, he had hired his teenage brother's band to play at a very important and **formal** dinner. So important is the dinner that most of the attendants are the nations personified. Allan began to sweat... his brother's band isn't even very good. A bespectacled man who looks annoyed walks up to him and asks bluntly, "Do you have a piano?" Allan shakily nods, gesturing towards a piano on the curtained stage. The now less-annoyed man nods at him, saying, "Open the curtains on my mark." Allan nods once more, going to talk to the stagehand in charge of the curtains.

As the curtain finished opening, the nation began to play a lilting, festive melody. Not even a minute into the performance, a cry erupts from the otherwise quiet crowd. "Oi! This music sucks!" is followed by a volley of tomatoes. The entire audience as well as the musician turn all their attention to a table near the middle.

"Why did you throw my tomatoes, Gilbert?" Spain complains.

"Why did you bring tomatoes to a place like this anyway?" Prussia retorts.

"I like tomatoes..." Spain murmurs, hanging his head at the loss.

France, who was also sitting at the table, has craftily slipped away to flirt with the bartenders.

As Austria storms off the stage, a small herd of teenagers shuffle on. "The moment you've all been waiting for! Mario and the Luigi's are here!" No one notices or cares to pay attention to them except for Canada and Japan, who are too polite to ignore people. After several long moments of standing triumphantly, they notice that they aren't being paid any attention to and shuffle back off the stage.

As they shuffle off, Prussia suddenly realizes that almost everyone is paying attention to him. To commemorate this, he jumps onto his table and yells, "Yes! Everyone is paying attention to me! You guys!" He points at a group of waiters and waitresses that have just gotten off work. "Get up on stage! The awesome me commands it!"

"Yeah, right, whatever." one waiter says.

Prussia turns dramatically and glares as hard as he can at that one particular guy, growling evilly, "Do you want to feel the wrath of Prussia?" As the group is shivering, Allan comes up behind them and ushers them to the stage. Once all twelve unfortunate employees are on stage, Prussia points at them as he smiles demonically. "Now," he says, "hum."

Silence looms both ominous and confused.

"...What?" a brave waitress asks.

"You heard me," Prussia says, trying to remain badass. "Hum." At their still confused looks, he elaborates. "Like, hum a Christmas song or something." The blank looks become slightly less blank as a few of them start to hum different songs. After several agonizing minutes, they all begin to hum in unison. Satisfied, Prussia sits back down at his table. France has returned, as all the staff has been abducted by Russia.

"Any luck?" Spain asks offhandedly.

"Three phone numbers." France says slightly dejectedly.

"All ugly chicks?" Prussia asks knowingly.

"Oui." France replies.

"Oh, well..." all three sigh in unison.

Across the room, a very drunk Latvia is hitting on Ukraine. Everyone notices, but they all know it will end in nothing but tragedy. Belarus is already distraught that she can't locate her dearest big brother. England is swearing that he'll kill America before the night is up, but they're making out within the next few minutes. Sweden and Finland are nowhere to be seen, but they show up later looking slightly tousled but very happy. The Italies are sharing a table; and Romano is trying to hide the fact that he's spying on Spain. Cuba and Canada have somehow managed to get ice cream at the bar. Greece and Turkey are, as usual, fighting over Japan. Various other nations lounge about and chat as the humming choir continues to nervously perform.

With China too bored to care that Korea is hiding under his table and Sealand with his fake bush set up again, it's going to be a long night.

The night is only highlighted when Germany runs buck-naked across the stage, scarring the "choir" for life. Italy yells, "Ve~ Doitsu! **You** forgot your pants this time!" and proceeds to run after him, giggling.

-i-i-

Elsewhere:

A younger Austria is playing the piano as Hungary sings nearby. Holy Roman Empire looks like he wants to be anywhere but there when Chibitalia walks in rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Shinsei Roma, I didn't know you we're home." In a break from the singing, Hungary signals for Chibitalia to come over to her.

"You know," she whispers to him, "people usually dance to this song." Chibitalia's eyes light up as he runs back to Holy Roman Empire, who is blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Let's dance, Shinsei Roma~!" Chibitalia says as he takes Holy Roman Empire's hands in his own. Holy Roman Empire fights his urge to run away, and soon warms up to the idea of dancing with Chibitalia. They slowly dance around the living room, swaying to the gentle music.

He's glad to have this time with Chibitalia...


End file.
